Advisors
When an Awesomer becomes known for their good advice and helpfulness, their friends may nominate them to be an Advisor and help Lady Awesome make decisions. Unlike Barons, there is no age requirement to be an advisor, although all current advisors are above the age of 7 (but don’t worry, they still go to school). There are many types of Advisors. While some can specialize in settling land disputes, another can be exceptional in managing the economy. Advisors also are researchers who have priority access to the Library in the Castle of Awesome, as they must continue to learn (especially those of the mysteries specialty) to be of the most help. Responsibilities As the name suggests, Advisors help the Lady Awesome and advise her on the many decisions she makes. There is rarely an Advisor good at everything, so Lady Awesome may only call on you when a problem arises needing your specialty. Since problems may occur at any given time, Advisors have to be able to be up and ready at a minute’s notice. Because of this, an Advisor’s workload may greatly vary from day to day and from Advisor to another Advisor of a different specialty. Advisors also study constantly when not needed. They cannot directly interfere with the community, with or without permission from Lady Awesome, a direct contrast to the Barons. However, they can bring the situation into Lady Awesome’s attention, and she can handle it from there. Advisors also attend the monthly conference with Lady Awesome and the Barons. When the Awesomers waged war on the Realm of the Uncool, Advisors served as military leaders. Main Specialties as an Advisor When you become an Advisor, you will almost certainly specialize in one of the categories below: * Awesomeness '''- Probably the most important specialty, these Advisors specialize in the Six Characteristics of Awesome (According to Lady Awesome). From this specialty, you will grow to be the topmost musicians, readers, writers, scientists, logicians, and learners, all while being Awesome. Perhaps this is why this specialty has provided the most Barons. * '''Economy and Agriculture - Lady Awesome makes a great number of economical decisions for our Land so we can be successful and prosperous, which is why this specialty is one of the most important ones. Of course, we must also produce food. The main foods of the Land of Awesome include potatoes and sushi, among others. * Mysteries - Very little is known about this specialty by the general public, but Advisors that specialize in mysteries concerning the Land of Awesome study and advise the Lady on mysteries such as how this world came to be and the truth behind the myths. * Law Enforcement '''- To make sure that Awesomers follow the laws and maintain a safe and happy environment, law enforcement is needed. Advisors in this specialty will advise Lady Awesome on how to best deal with rule breakers, and also advise her on the current laws. Other Important Specialties * '''Health and Citizen Satisfaction - Very self-explanatory. These Advisors help Lady Awesome make sure every Awesomer is happy so they can be as Awesome as possible. * Foreign Affairs - These Advisors deal with other Realms and Worlds far away from our own. Like the mystery specialty, not much is known about these affairs. * Defense - Although the Land of Awesome is usually a very, very safe place, things like the First War against the Realms of the Uncool may happen again. Those who specialize in defense stock up on materials in preparation for a siege directed on the Castle of Awesome or another important building. While Real Worlders may call these paranoid, this really is an important specialty. Though some Advisors' specialties lay elsewhere, the above seven specialties are the most common.Category:Characters Category:Government